Animatronic Butler
by Jedi Alice
Summary: In a strange twist of space, time, and reality, the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the Sister Location find themselves summoned to the aid of one Ciel Phantomhive, a ten-year-old boy who's lost his family, his home, and been treated like shit by a fiendish cult. They only do what's right in their eyes: kill off the Satanists and rescue him. Anime-verse. Rated T


Puppet heaved a sigh of relief as Vincent's heavily-bleeding body stopped twitching. She and the others listened silently as the murderer's heart, one pounding in terror and agony, slowed to a stop, and the body went limp. It was over. The eighteen animatronics had won.  
"He's gone," Spring Bonnie said, looking from his chest cavity to the younger animatronics. "He can't hurt anyone ever again." He then proceeded to barf up Vincent's mangled corpse. "I'll go get cleaned up." He said, then went to the employee restroom to wash off the blood.

Silence.

"Well, what do we do now?" Freddy asked, putting himself back together.

"The one who caused us so much pain is dead now," Toy Chica said. "We've got our revenge, but so many others had to die who didn't deserve to."

"We got what we wanted, but I don't feel any better," Bonnie said, scratching his head.

"Me, neither," the others pouted.

"We've caused so much harm, even though we were just trying to protect the children who come here," Ennard summed up. "And even if we left, where would we go? Our reputation for murder proceeds us for miles. No one would take us in."

"Well, maybe not in this world," Puppet said thoughtfully. "But if we went to another world, in another time..."

"I like the way you're thinking, friend," Goldy agreed. "A few of us will have to take new names to avoid confusion, but maybe we could find someone who truly needs our help."

"We could be heroes!" Baby said eagerly, clapping her hands.

"Yes! Let's do this!" Toy Freddy said decisively. "But... how?"

"Together, we have enough power to open a rift in the fabric of time and space," Puppet said as Spring Bonnie returned. "Everyone, form a circle and join hands!" They found a space outside that was big enough for all of them and joined hands. "Now everyone, focus on locating a child in danger in a different dimension." They all closed their eyes, and one by one, their bodies began to glow with a blue light that grew brighter and brighter until it was as blinding as a supernova! Then the light faded, and they were gone.

* * *

Ciel sat miserably in his cage, cold, sickly, hungry, sore, and filthy. He glanced at the empty cages around him, knowing exactly what his fate would be, but he refused to accept that just yet. As long as he wasn't on that altar, there was hope for him. Right?

We know what you've been through...

Ciel gasped. Who said that?

We've seen what they've done...

He was losing it. He was hearing voices. Children's voices.

You've suffered as we have...

Ciel covered his ears, trying to block them out. The voices were scaring him more than his current situation.

So let's have some fun!

The next moment, Ciel was being ripped out of the cage, and, realizing what was going on, he began to struggle frantically. But before he could be chained to the altar, the cultists who had him in their grip suddenly froze. A blinding blue light filled the room, and the glare of the torches changed color, as well. Then the light faded, and standing before them, glaring, were metal, anthropomorphic animals, many of which were oddly colored. Four bears, two brown, one gold, and one white and purple, three foxes, two of which had a hook in place of one hand, two birds, four rabbits, a clown-girl, a ballerina, a mass of wires and cables wearing a clown mask, and a stick-thin being with a crying mask. Though the stick thin being's mask was smiling, Ciel could sense anger radiating from its slight form.

"Put. The child. Down." the being said, the voice of a young girl coming from the gaping mouth as it, or she, judging by the voice, stalked forward.

"Demons," the cult leader breathed, before laughing hysterically. "It worked! We've summoned demons!"

"Oh, there are evil beings here," the thinner yellow bird said, and Ciel mentally chuckled at the sight of the "LET'S PARTY!" bib. "But they're not metal."

"This is why I detest adults," The thin being said, her voice cold and full of disdain. "So greedy and cruel, taking away the lives of the innocent for their own selfish gain or sick pleasure. You aren't the ones who summoned us." Then the being lifted a hand and pointed to him. "He is."

In an instant, Ciel found the men who'd had such harsh grips on his arms pried off by two of the bears, the gold one and one of the brown ones. He fell to his knees before the stick-thin being. "You have summoned us," the being said, gently cupping his chin in her thin, three-fingered hand. "That will never change. We can give you everything you could ever want and more, but once you have what you want, you become like us."

"I don't care about the price!" Ciel insisted. "I want the power to take revenge on the people who did this to us!"

"That is exactly what we shall give you," the being said. With that, she placed one hand over Ciel's eye, and with a flash of light, she turned the eye black with a white pupil - so very like her own. "What is your first order?"

"I command you... KILL THEM!" the boy yelled, pointing to his tormentors. "KILL THEM ALL!"

"With pleasure, my Lord," the being said, as her companions' eyes all turned black with white pinpricks of light. She stood upright, then screamed, "YOU HEARD HIM! KILL THE ADULTS!" With deafening screeches, the animals attacked, the three foxes lunging directly at the cult leader. The red one went straight for his head, biting through the skull like it was made of nothing and ripping out a good chunk of the man's brain. One of the white foxes, the one with the hook, ripped his heart out with her hook, then charged at the leader's scantily clad concubine. Seeing that her assistance wasn't needed, the second white fox jumped into battle with another man, her face opening up to show what Ciel believed was her skull with a terrifying scream. The man choked to death on his own blood as she tore his throat out.

The four bears were doing the larger portion of the work, using their massive size and strength to pulverize the terrified cultists and rip them limb from limb. The two birds were breaking necks and ripping off heads. The two larger rabbits were stomping their enemies to death, while the smaller one was sneaking around, stabbing with a dropped dagger. The ballerina and the clown girl were working together to rip them in half, while the stick-thin being and the cobbled-together mass of wires and cables both guarded Ciel against anyone foolish enough to try to attack him. It took all of ten minutes to get kill off every last one. Finally, the stick-thin being faced Ciel. "What is your name, child?" she asked.

"My name is... Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive, heir to the Phantomhive Earldom." he said after a slight hesitation.

"An Earl? Well, then, my companions and I must take on forms befitting the servants of a noble." The being's shape changed in a swirl of razor-sharp strings, until a young woman in her late teens or early 20's with black hair, snow-white skin, and black eyes stood before him. Her cheeks and lips were rosy red, contrasting with her pale skin and dark hair, and he could just barely see the purple streaks on her face. Her black hair was cut boyishly, and framed her face like raven wings. She was tall and slim, taller than most women, but instead of being clad in a maid's uniform, she wore a butler's garb, and it was fitted perfectly to show off her slight figure.

As Ciel looked around, he saw the others transforming as well. The golden bear became a middle-aged woman with golden hair and blue eyes dressed in the Phantomhive Housekeeper's uniform. The two brown bears became young men with chin-length chocolate-brown hair and blue eyes. They looked like twins, and were dressed as footmen. The white-and-purple bear also became a young man with white hair frosted with purple, also with blue eyes. He was dressed as a Valet.

The two birds became young women, both with blond hair and purple eyes, the one with the "LET'S EAT" bib a bit more shapely than her slimmer counterpart. They were dressed in chefs' clothes, and still wore the silly bibs. The blue female rabbit became a young lady with blue hair and green eyes, and was dressed as a Lady's maid. Her brothers, the larger purple rabbit and the smaller blue rabbit, became a young man and a boy, the young man with choppy purple hair and pink eyes, and the boy with blue hair and green eyes. They were dressed as a Groom and a Stable-boy respectively.

The red fox became a young man with glossy red hair and golden eyes, and was dressed as a House Steward. The two white vixens became young girls, the smaller of the two looking to be only a year or so older than Ciel himself. They were dressed as gardeners. The Ballerina and clown girl, both much too large, became normally sized girls, one with blue hair and eyes, and the other with red hair and green eyes, and their colorful clothing became the uniforms of housemaids. The decaying rabbit became a young man with golden hair and green eyes, and the cobbled-together robot with the clown mask, a young man with sherbet-colored hair that covered one of his eyes. The visible one was blue. They were both dressed as Coachmen. The girl in the butler's uniform then stepper forward and bowed before him.

"Now, command us as you will, My Little Lord."


End file.
